


Apparently People 'Ship' Us

by Vesper90



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Daniel is not amused, Dylan is a talented writer, Dylan is devious, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesper90/pseuds/Vesper90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel has insomnia.<br/>Daniel finds out people are writing fanfiction about him and Dylan.<br/>Daniel finds out WHO is writing fanfiction about him and Dylan and he's not amused.</p><p>But he gets his guy, so really he can't complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apparently People 'Ship' Us

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: Imagine one of your OTP finding fanfiction about them and their crush.

Daniel couldn’t sleep.

He hadn’t been able to sleep for the last 3 days and tonight he had had enough of tossing and turning in his bed and was prowling through the house. It had been two months since New Year’s Eve and despite the fact that he no longer doubted the existence of The Eye, that didn’t mean he wasn’t impatient for something to do.

But, sadly, there was still an international manhunt for himself and the rest of the Horsemen, Dylan included, and so their days had been spent crammed into an ancient house in the middle of the English countryside while they waited for the manhunt to cool down again and let the Horsemen get back to their work. 

He’d gone downstairs in the hopes that he’d find something to keep his mind occupied and away from bad thoughts of crawling into bed with a particular other Horseman, but so far he’d started and discarded 3 different books, spent half an hour checking and rechecking the refrigerator to see if something had magically appeared that he’d want to eat, and discovered that warm milk was disgusting and definitely would not help someone go to sleep. 

He wandered into the library for the fourth time that night and sat down on the couch. He noticed for the first time that Jack’s laptop was sitting on the end of the couch where he’d left it before going to bed and Daniel’s sleep deprived mind flashed back to the conversation he’d walked in on earlier that day.

Jack and Merritt had been sitting on the couch, both intently looking at the laptop screen, with Lula leaning in over their shoulder to look at the screen as well. 

“No, no, scroll back up, I wasn’t done reading that!” Lula smacked Jack in the arm.

“I can’t believe we ARE reading this.” Merritt said. 

“You’re free to go anytime, no one is keeping you here.” Jack started to shift the laptop away from him and Merritt immediately grabbed his arm to stop him.

“Hey now, don’t be so hasty. I’m reading that!” 

“If you both don’t shut up and let me read I’m going to take the laptop and leave.” Lula interjected, reaching over them to use the trackpad.

“It’s my computer!” Jack sounded indignant.

“Whats yours is mine.”

“We aren’t married!”

“Dude…we’re a little married.”

“Don’t quote Scrubs jokes at me and stop scrolling, I haven’t read that bit yet.” Jack moved the laptop away from Lula’s hands and fiddled with it and it was at that moment that Daniel had made his presence known.

“What are you guys looking at?” 

Lula, Jack, and Merritt all jumped apart and Jack slammed his laptop shut, taking a moment to inspect the computer guiltily to make sure he hadn’t damaged it, like only a person who hadn’t grown up with luxury goods would do. 

“Nothing!”

The word was said by all three with various levels of believability, but Daniel was far too tired to push the issue.

“I’m not even going to ask, but just so you know…none of you are good liars.”

But now…

Now the computer was sitting there. Completely unguarded and, if Daniel knew Jack, with an incredibly crackable password. 

Well he was looking for something to entertain him and whatever they had been looking at was either amusing or at the very least really good blackmail material for the future. 

Daniel pulled the laptop towards him and opened it. It took a matter of only a couple of minutes to figure out Jack’s password - LuLaRoX!. Which was honestly just…hilarious and probably enough blackmail for now, but Daniel logged in and it opened up to the internet browser that the three other Horsemen had been reading earlier in the day. It was a forum for fans of the Horsemen as far as Daniel could see, but when he scrolled further down and started reading the posts he nearly pushed the computer off his lap in shock.

The first thing he noticed was clearly a piece of the video from their New Year’s show. The moving image showed the moment they stood on the wing of the plane and they had introduced Dylan. The moment that kept looping was when Dylan had walked past Daniel and gripped his arm before stepping up to start the big reveal. It was grainy, probably from a cellphone camera that had been recording the show on a screen somewhere, but clear enough that Daniel could make out the facial expressions and movements. 

It was the commentary under it that really shocked him though.

“OMG! LOOK AT THESE TWO PRECIOUS BABIES! THEY LOVE EACH OTHER SO MUCH!!!!” 

The post under it was a little less with the hysterics, but no less shocking.

“Basically the definition of eye-fucking.”

Under that.

“You know I was super disappointed when Lula grabbed Jack to kiss him and Dylan didn’t do the same thing to Atlas. I mean come on, you know you want to dude!”

“JUST KISS ALREADY!"

“Guys! Guys! There needs to be fan fiction for this right now. SOMEONE WRITE IT!”

What followed were a series of ideas and short stories about how Dylan would kiss Daniel or vice versa. They weren’t terribly original as plots went, but some were surprisingly insightful about the personalities on the team.

“I wonder where Henley went…”

“I like Lula.”

“I love Lula, but Henley and Daniel had this whole tension thing before. I kinda thought they might be together.”

“Ooh, do you think maybe she left because they had an affair?”

“Maybe not an affair, but a blind man could see that Dylan adores him. Look at this face.”

There was a video clip attached to it and the timestamp showed it was about a month old. Daniel recognized the background as the coffee shop near his apartment in New York. He recognized it as the day he’d finally convinced Dylan it was safe enough to go out to get breakfast while they were in town closing up their apartments. It had been just the two them.

The video was just a few seconds long and started with a female voice.

“Oh my god, that is totally Daniel Atlas and Dylan Shrike, sitting in the same coffee shop as me.” 

As the girl rambled on Daniel got up from the table and walked away. In the present Daniel remembered that he had gotten up to track down their waitress and pay their bill. Watching the scene from another perspective was…enlightening. Dylan had his eyes on Daniel the entire time he was walking away with a soft, and yes, adoring look. 

He was jolted out of his thoughts by the girl recording the video letting out a squeal and giggling.

“O. M. G. They are so my OTP!”

The next post was only a couple of hours old and significantly longer. Daniel started to skim it and soon his jaw dropped and he could feel himself blushing as he read a shockingly explicit, if completely incorrect, story about what he and Dylan had supposedly done in the bathroom of that cafe after they paid their bill. 

Public indecency charges might seem like nothing compared to their current list of warrants, but what fictional Dylan was doing to Daniel with his tongue in a semi-public place would definitely have gotten those charges tacked on to everything else. 

He was so engrossed with the story that he completely missed the sound of the library door opening behind him. 

“Daniel, what are you doing up?” Dylan’s voice yanked him from his reading and the computer slipped off his lap and onto the couch. 

“Dylan, I didn’t hear you come in.”

“Obviously, what were you reading that was that fascinating?” Daniel could feel himself blushing, but hoped the dim light of the room was hiding it. 

“Nothing, nothing, just…some post on one of our ‘fan sites’ you know?”

“Oh yeah, anything I need to see?” Dylan reached for the laptop and Daniel flailed out to grab it before he could get to it, but his sleep deprived reaction time wasn’t quite fast enough to keep the computer away from him and Dylan sat down on the other end of the couch, focusing on the screen. 

Daniel watched Dylan’s face with morbid curiosity, waiting to see what his reaction to the text on the screen would be. In the slightly blue light from the computer screen he saw Dylan blush, then his Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed hard, and he scrolled up the page, reading the comments that Daniel had already read.

“What is this?”

“Apparently people…uh…’ship’ us.” Daniel said, slowly. “It’s, uh, very creative I guess?”

“Well that’s, uh…did you read this?"

“Kinda weird right?” Daniel was trying to not feel disappointed at how uncomfortable Dylan seemed to feel with what he’d just read.

“Well it’s definitely…descriptive. Is this, uh, going to freak you out?”

“I don’t…no. It’s fine. I’m not…this is fine. It’s not like I don’t…” Daniel couldn’t bring himself to admit that he had been fantasizing most of the things the fans had been talking about for the past couple of months…if not longer. “Is this going to freak you out?"

Dylan smiled. “No, not really…since I’ve been imagining doing most of that for the last 6 months."

It took a moment for Dylan’s words to register with Daniel, whose mind was moving sluggishly from sleep deprivation. When they did finally register his head shot up and his eyes locked with Dylan’s. 

“Wait…what?”

“You heard me. I thought I was being pretty obvious. Especially for the last month or so.”

Several things went through Daniel’s mind at that statement, but in his tired mind the only one that took root was the ‘JUST KISS ALREADY!’ post that he’d read earlier and he launched himself at Dylan. The first kiss was sloppy, catching the side of Dylan’s mouth. Dylan reached up and put his hands on either side of his face, redirecting his kiss and pushing him back onto the couch. Dylan deepened the kiss, biting Daniel’s lower lip until Daniel opened his mouth in a moan. 

Daniel was out of breath by the time Dylan back off, kissing his cheek before sitting up enough that they could make eye contact.

“That was…wow.”

“Daniel Atlas, speechless. I think I just did the impossible.” Dylan laughed and Daniel snorted at the comment, before something occurred to him.

“Why didn’t you just say something?” he asked, smacking Dylan on the arm. 

“I couldn’t until I knew if you felt the same way…you, uh, do feel the same way right?”

“I think that’s pretty obvious, you idiot.” Daniel moved his head upward and caught Dylan’s lips in a brief kiss. “Again, why didn’t you say anything?”

“If you didn’t feel the same way I thought it might make things…awkward. I didn't want to mess up the team's dynamic, I had to be sure.”

“So you just decided to be completely obtuse?”

“Hey I had a plan!”

“Oh yeah, really?

“Yeah and I have to say that Jack and the other's played their parts beautifully."

“Wait, you WANTED me to read that forum?”

“Well I figured your reaction would tell me what I needed to know about your interest or lack thereof. When I realized that you weren't in bed earlier I knew your curiosity would get you in here eventually and I wanted to see your reaction, especially to that last post.”

“But that story is practically brand new. It was posted after I heard Jack and others looking at the site. You couldn't know it would be there for me to read...unless. Wait…did you write that?”

“Maybe…” Dylan looked a bit sheepish.

“You wrote explicit erotica about our hypothetical sex life and posted it for our fans to read?”

“They don’t know it was me that wrote it.”

“They better never find out or your going to only ever have a hypothetical sex life with me.” Daniel glared at Dylan, but Dylan just laughed in response. 

“So if I delete it I can replace it with the real thing?”

“I could be persuaded, but first…I need a nap.”

Dylan laughed and stood up, dragging Daniel with him.

“Oh good, we can fulfill my fantasy about finding out whether or not you like to cuddle."

**Author's Note:**

> Meh, not my best work, but once I started the prompt I had to finish it...I'm stubborn like that.


End file.
